Bienvenido de nuevo, Fred
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Es el día de nacimiento de Fred Weasley II. Es el día de los inocentes, y George sólo recuerda otros dos niños que hubiesen dado tantos problemas para nacer. Mira a su hijo, en sus brazos, y está seguro. Tiene que ser una broma de su gemelo. Él lo sabe.


-Puedes agradecerme el regalo luego. -Soltó Ron, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-No seas un idiota.

-Yo nada más digo, vale, que si no fuera por mí, nada de esto estaría pasando.

George soltó un largo bufido y le dio un golpe en la nuca a su hermanito menor. Bueno, quizás ya no tan menor. Ambos tenían veinte-y-algo, y sólo se llevaban por unos dos años. De todos modos, la relación entre ellos dos no había cambiado casi nada a través de los años.

-Yo también podía traerla al hospital.

-Ya, ¿pero quién le ha traído? -Recibió otro golpe, ahora de parte de Hermione, y se encogió de hombros resignadamente. -Bueno, bueno... pero ni te creas que el otro regalo será la mitad de bueno que este.

Ginny, su hermana, le tiró una almohada a la cabeza. Ron parecía el saco de boxeo de todos, dispuesto a dejarse golpear para relajar tensiones. George resopló mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y se levantaba una vez más de su asiento para caminar de un lado a otro. Cada vez que una puerta se abría, todos los presentes estiraban el cuello, esperanzados. Nada, les informó Katie Bell, con pinta de estar algo estresada, y volvió a la habitación.

-No sabía que los bebés de tardaran tanto. -Comentó Harry, mientras miraba a todos con intriga.

-Eso es porque no tienes la menor idea sobre bebés, Harry. -Rio Hermione.

-Oh, al contrario, nos hemos divertido mucho cuidando a Teddy, será un perfecto padre. Hasta ya lo hemos discutido, ¿a que sí? -Agregó Ginny, con una sonrisita.

-¿QUE USTEDES QUÉ? -Explotó Ron.

-Oh, supéra- Comenzó a hablar su novia, pero George -que llevaba un buen rato sentado en un rincón jugando con sus dedos de una forma frenética-, le interrumpió.

-ES POR EL CONDENADO DÍA -Exclamó, y todos le miraron algo preocupados.

-Hey, ¿todo bien, amigo? -Tanteó su hermano Charlie, entrando a la salita de espera con su madre y su hermano Percy.

-¡George! Estoy tan, tan orgullosa, ¿todo bien con Angie? Debería ir allá a darle un par de consejos, ¿no crees? -Se dio a notar Molly Weasley, estampando dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de su hijo.

-Estamos bien, mamá, gracias. -Dijo su hijo, luego de liberarse.

-Felicidades, hermano, hoy cambiará tu vida. -Soltó pomposamente Percy, abriéndose paso, y todos los demás soltaron un suspiro de resignación. No, él no iba a cambiar nunca.

-No ayudas, Perces. -Le informó Harry en voz baja.

Y no, no ayudaba. Cualquiera podía ver que el tono de piel de George bajaba considerablemente constante pasaban los minutos y Angelina no salía de la sala de partos. Charlie le dio un par de palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda y se alejó, pues no tenía nada que hacer allí. Él no era padre, y como Bill no había podido asistir, Percy era el único que podía ayudar. Lo que resultaba en algo desastroso.

-Venga, le vas a causar un infarto. -Canturreó Ron, tomando a su hermano de los hombros y llevándoselo consigo al ver que nada bueno podía salir. Percy parecía algo ofendido por haberse quedado con las palabras en la boca, pero nadie le prestaba ya atención.

-¡Ya casi! -Katie asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sonriente.

El gemelo quiso darle de cabezazos en la pared, pero algo le decía que la mirada intrigada que Hermione le brindaba no se lo permitiría. Al segundo de escuchar a la chica, su madre había decidido entrar a la sala también, sin pedir autorización.

-Apuesto a que será muy guapo. -Dijo al rato Hermione.

-O bella, no sabemos si será niña. -Comentó Ginny, y su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor, con George como padre, tendrá suerte si saca algo de los genes de Angelina, que es una preciosura, pero si son de parte de Georgi... -Dejó salir Ron, bajando la voz a medida que lo iba empeorando.

Cinco almohadas le llegaron a la cabeza, y George lo volvió a golpear sin piedad en la nuca.

-¡Al fin! -Anunció Molly, y le hizo una señal a su hijo para que entrase a la habitación. Podías mirar a un papel y al rostro de George, y no encontrarías muchas diferencias. Mudo, rígido y con los ojos impresionados de miedo, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. Sus familiares le observaban en silencio, sonrientes, mientras él atravesaba el umbral.

Al otro lado de la habitación, pudo ver a una figura familiar. Angelina sonreía, con la pinta de haber hecho el esfuerzo de su vida. ¿Cómo era que los magos tenían tanto pero no podían realizar un simple parto de la buena forma? De seguro era porque estaban demasiado acostumbrados a los hechizos. Sí, debían de arreglar eso.

-Vamos, quiero que conozcas a alguien. -Le dijo, indicándole que se acercase. Dio pasos temblorosos. ¿Realmente quería saber cómo era su hijo o hija? Porque, como había dicho Percy, su vida cambiaría en cuanto le viese.

Era padre.

George Weasley, padre.

Sonaba irreal.

Ya estaba junto a su esposa. Cierto, también estaba casado. La verdad, tampoco había pensado lograr aquello, pero luego había descubierto que los dos años que había pasado casado con Angelina habían sido los mejores luego de que... bueno, la guerra.

-¿Es... un él o es...? -Logró decir, jadeante.

-Es un niño. -Le ayudó ella.

Estaban solos en la habitación, su madre ya les había dado privacidad y junto con eso, había arrastrado a Katie con ella. De seguro todos estaban esperando su reacción en la sala de espera. Angelina entonces apuntó con la cabeza a un montón de mantas en sus brazos.

¿Era en serio? ¡Si sólo eran...!

Lo notó. Una pequeña carita, con un mechón de cabello anaranjado en la cima. El pequeño bostezó, y al hacerlo enseñó, por una fracción de segundo, sus azules ojos. George estaba sin habla y, mudo como estaba, su esposa le entregó "en montón de mantas".

Era un asco tomando bebés, pero ya aprendería. Se acercó a una de las paredes del lugar. Había un espejo, y por primera vez se pudo ver a sí mismo como un padre. Alguien dependía de él, y no pensaba defraudarle. Aunque fuese un montón de mantas con un rostro que apenas se asomaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños. -Rio Angelina, y él dejó escapar una gran sonrisa.

Sí, era su cumpleaños. Sí, no podía haber recibido un mejor regalo. (Claro, no era de parte de Ron, eso tenía que notarlo) Y, además, sabía exactamente cómo llamaría a su hijo. Era su propio cumpleaños, era el día de los inocentes. ¿Qué otro niño se había demorado tantas horas y tantos dolores de cabezas para nacer? Sólo recordaba dos, y entre esos él mismo estaba incluido.

Sonrió, y al mismo tiempo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Era su pequeño bromista. Ahí lo tenía, de nuevo junto a él.

-¿Adivinas qué? Volvemos a compartir cumpleaños. -Susurró, mientras su hijo se revolvía en las mantas. -Bienvenido al mundo, Fred. Y Feliz cumpleaños para ti, Freddie, pequeño desgraciado. -Sonrió a su propio reflejo, como si le hubiese estado hablando a su hermano.

El reflejo le devolvió la sonrisa, y él lo supo. George sabía, tenía que ser una broma de su hermano.


End file.
